The True Enemy Of Animals
by Overlord Exor
Summary: The Heroes of Big Green believes High Roller is the first to make animals humans their enemies but they were wrong. One Human started the hate but he was stopped by a tribe of animals; the Wolves with their trusted allies The Ravens and bees. As time past, their enemy has return and must get both Big Green and High Roller to work together or Hidden Kingdom is Doom!


**This story was asked by a friend of mine for his favorite animal and one of my many.**

**The Wolf King**

**Long ago as the world of formed; humans and animals lived in peace but the peace was shattered when a wicked trickster called "High Roller" fooled the animals and caused war with the humans but little did any human or animal know, he wasn't the first to make Humans and Animals enemies there was another. In the lands of Hidden Kingdom; there was a tribe of animals called "The Wolves" was the most powerful tribe of Hidden Kingdom. The wolves were the most skilled tribe then the rest; they have fought and beaten the other animal tribes in competitions big and small. As time passed; the wolves in an unknown decision erased all the memories of all the animal tribes with the humans living with them of their existents and abilities instead of two tribes and the humans living with them who have a powerful friendship with the wolves "The Ravens and the Bees" had lived from Hidden Kingdom until this day.**

Outside of the castle of the Wolves; a battlefield was in front of it and fighting was female wearing full-body armor with a helmet wearing wooden sandals against a large hairy black wolf with a scar-shaped X on its back with sharp paws and teeth. "O.K. Strong Amy!" yelled the wolf. "Let me see what your training has done for you." The audience around the battlefield was small humans and different color wolves cheering for either side. "Yes, Sensei Wolf King." A human riding a blue wolf was holding a paper fan "Begin!" The Wolf King and Strong Amy charged at each other with a head-butt collision. The Wolf King jumped in the air and unleashed a Sound-wave howl at Strong Amy. Amy jumped in the Sound-wave and endured the damage to grab the Wolf King's jaw. "Not this time, Sensei!" Strong Amy spun her Sensei and tossed him to the ground. As the Wolf King was heading for the ground; he used his howl to slow himself from the impact. He landed on the ground safely and howl in the air at Strong Amy and she went flying. Everyone looked up in the air and saw Strong Amy was falling down fast as a boulder. She covered her eyes in fear until Wolf King caught her. She looked at her Sensei with a sad look "I'm sorry Sensei; I failed you." Wolf King got Strong Amy on her feet "No my student, you have do well and surpass your training. You are now a warrior, Strong Amy." Strong Amy was happy; tears came out of her helmet and bowed to him. Wolf King bowed to Strong Amy and the audience cheered in excitement.

After the battle; Wolf King and Strong Amy stroll to Wolf Castle for a nice relaxing cup of tea "Now that you're a warrior Strong Amy. You can now leave the lands of Wolf, Raven and Bee Castles to travel the lands of Hidden Kingdom." Strong Amy was shocked to hear that "But Sensei!" "And you are always welcome to come back home anytime you want." Strong Amy sighed in relieve "Oh thank goodness Sensei, I thought I was banished." Two different laughs came above them "You thought you was banished?" "That will only happen in a nightmare!" They looked above them with happiness in their eyes "Raven King and Bee Queen, It's been a while." Two beings in the air, a large black-feathered bird with razor-sharp talons and a giant insect with a yellow body, three black strips and wings on its back. All four of them laughed "Ahhh my friends in the next 21 moons; the festival of the moon will be amazing." Wolf King explained. "Yeah and maybe the Spirit of the Moon will return what your father has lost." said Raven King. Wolf King lowered his head and whimpered "I hope… no pray that it will happen." They nodded their heads, enter the gates of Wolf Castle and were shock to see the inside. Wolves and Humans on the ground; some were bleeding and some were unconscious. Wolf King ran up to one of his guards "What the bloody hell happen?!" "(Moan) we… were attack… by a… intruder, your majesty. And your father…" The Wolf King turned to his friends "Call medical help now!" Wolf King lowered his guard on the ground and ran to the throne room. As he made it in the throne room; it was worse than the grand hall and the throne chair had a knife and a note to it. He pulled the knife off of the chair, grabbed the note and read it _"I have return!?"_ He crumpled the note and roared at the ceiling "Noooooooawwoooo!"

Every human and animal was in front of the gates of Wolf Castle; carrying the wounded humans and wolves to the medical rooms and saw Wolf King coming out with a cold, icy stare at his own people, humans and friends. "My loyal subjects, friends and humans; the previous Wolf King has been kidnapped." The wolves whimpered and humans shake with fear "And I fear it is both the humans and animal worst nightmare has returned." The wolves growled in anger, the raven cawed in rage and the bees flied out of control. The Wolf King barked to get everyone in control "Silence, I know you are all upset but I shall find my father and stop our enemy from doing the same thing 10 years ago even if it kills me." Raven King and Bee Queen flied up to comfort Wolf King "Please my friend, don't be reckless." said Raven King. "We don't want to lose one of our best friends." Wolf King nodded "Will you guys and Strong Amy accompany me?" Strong Amy ran right in front of Wolf King and bowed "I will always follow you, Sensei." "And so will us." said Bee Queen. Wolf King looked at his friends and apprentice and smiled "Thank you." Wolf King looked at the crowd and ran up to one of his subjects, an old red wolf "You are in charge of protecting Wolf Castle." The red wolf shuttered at what his king had said "But your majesty…!" "No buts, you were my father's trusted friend and ally. So I'm doing the same thing; protect the other wolves and humans in case of any enemy that is not a friend of Wolf or Raven King or Bee Queen." The red wolf thought of it and nodded "Very well my king, we are always with you in spirit as you are with us." Wolf King nodded with Strong Amy on his back and ran out of their kingdoms with Raven King and Queen Bee flying above them. Wolf King looked back while running from his Kingdom; a tear fell from his eye and hope no harm with go to his people, the humans and his friends kingdoms.

**There you go I hope you like it, here's a profile on the new Main Characters and please leave a review/comment. P.S. I never count the Roto-wolves as real wolves. No offense to anyone who likes the Roto-wolves from Hero 108.**

**Wolf King: Not a hero of Big Green.  
A good-hearted king to his friends, his people, his apprentice and their people. Strongest member of his group and leader of the group. Abilities: Howl: Unleashed a sound-wave howl at enemies or obstacles. Speed: fast as the Sloths and the Cheetahs. Claws sharp enough to cut through solid steel. Secret Ability: wait until next chapters.**

**Raven King: Not a hero of Big Green.  
A sneaky thieving king, best friend of Wolf King and Bee Queen. Raven King can past through any security and traps old and new. Abilities: Launch black feathers from wings that can explode on impact, Flight and Sharp Talons that can cut thought the Tank Gourds, small cannons and weapons.**

**Bee Queen: Not a hero of Big Green.  
The most intelligent member of the group, best friend of Wolf King and Raven King. Can outwit and outsmart enemy plans. Abilities: Fire paralyzing Stingers at any opponents, flight and sonic vibration wings that can mess up enemy sight of vision.**

**Strong Amy, Human: Not a hero of Big Green.  
Apprentice to Wolf King ever since He found her as a child near the base of a mountain. Abilities: Martial Arts of the wolf. Strong Defense: Can withstand any attack from enemy or friend.**


End file.
